


The Real Question

by SeasonsofLauren



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasonsofLauren/pseuds/SeasonsofLauren
Summary: “So, who’s the top?”Both of them stare at her intently, confused at the quick turn of conversation. Clearly not reading the situation - or taking advantage of it, the more likely option - Nat continues, “My bets on Peter bottoming, if your current position is anything to go by.”- During movie night, Nat asks the real question
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 232





	The Real Question

“Why are all the cabinets so tall in here? Tony’s shorter than I am!”

  
  


Peter angrily mumbles as he tries to reach the brown sugar pop tarts Clint hides on the top shelf. It’s a smart move because the only people who can see it - Steve, Bucky, and Thor - would never eat it, and the people who would eat it - Peter, Tony, and surprisingly Nat - can’t see it. Peter found the stash a month ago and listened to Clint’s warnings, but he has a craving now. Sue him. 

  
  


(Please don’t. He’s a struggling scientist just trying to live off of Stark internship stipend and the Avenger wage.)

  
  


Annoyingly, Tony had every surface on the Avenger floor finished with an anti-webbing solvent after The Incident (it’s not  _ Peter’s  _ fault that Thor scared the shit out of him), and of course he’s not sensible enough to have a step stool. Before Peter can give into the little kid tantrum bubbling in his stomach, a strong body slides up against his back. A hand shoots out from behind him with a chuckle, as the other settles against his waist familiarly. Peter crosses his arms in frustration as Wade laughs at him. “What are you looking for, baby boy?”

  
  


Peter flips his arm back over his shoulder to hit Wade in the chest, causing him to laugh even harder. “Shut up. Clint keeps his pop tarts up here.”

  
  


Wade laughs as he hands Peter the desired box. It takes all of Peter’s strength - and the reminder that the rest of the Avengers are sitting only a few yards away waiting to start movie night - to keep from squealing. Once his job is finished, Wade doesn’t move away though and just keeps himself slotted against Peter’s back. He leans forward, pressing against Peter from his shoulder to his knee, to whisper into his ear teasingly, “Now, where’s my reward?”

  
  


“Oh, I’m sure you’ll get it later, Wade.”

  
  


The couple both whip their heads around to see Nat leaning against the counter. Peter immediately clutches the contraband closer to his chest, in the off chance Nat hasn’t already noticed it. Wade pulls Peter closer as if he’s getting ready to protect him.

  
  


Nat looks at them both before walking over to get a glass of water. The couple stare at her anxiously until she turns to them to ask, “So, who’s the top?”

  
  


Both of them stare at her intently, confused at the quick turn of conversation. Clearly not reading the situation - or taking advantage of it, the more likely option - Nat continues, “My bets on Peter bottoming, if your current position is anything to go by.”

  
  


“Put me down for that,” Tony shouts over his shoulder from the living room.

  
  


Peter immediately turns bright red. Wade takes a step back away from his boyfriend and looks between Peter and Nat - once, twice, then pauses before a third time. With a loud laugh as he watches the scene unfold from the living room, Sam confirms, “Yeah, Peter. You’re totally Wade’s bitch.”

  
  


With that last straw, Wade gasps out, “In what- how the- he’s not my  _ bitch _ . My baby boy is a  _ god. _ If anything I’m his bitch, leash and all. How very  _ dare  _ you?”

  
  


The whole crew bursts into laughter, and Peter turns a shade darker. Clint chimes in from the couch, “You don’t need to save him, Wade. There’s no shame in taking it. Just ask Bucky.”

  
  


Steve turns a bright shade of red that nearly rivals Peter’s as he hides under Bucky’s arm that’s thrown around him. On the other hand, Bucky chuckles and high fives Clint. Wade strides toward the living room with a serious expression on his face, and Peter trailing behind him. “I know there’s no shame, and that’s why I’m saying it. I bottom, not Peter. We switch it up sometimes, but I like to bottom.”

  
  


For the first time since starting the debate, Nat chimes in, with the pop tarts Peter set down on the counter in her hand, “Seriously, Wade, we already know. You don’t need to deny it.”

  
  


Peter steps out from behind Wade, after he composed himself. “Why do you guys think I can’t top?”

  
  


Leaning back in his chair, Tony interjects, “Are you serious? Wade has a foot on you-”

  
  


“4 inches.” Wade and Peter correct him in unison with a healthy dose of indignation.

  
  


Tony carries on like he was never interrupted though. “And you can’t tell me that you’re going to climb that mountain. You’re also so flexible, and I can tell you first hand that goes a long way.”

  
  


“Don’t forget about those DSLs,” Bucky chimes in from his spot with his arm around Steve. After getting a swift smack to the chest, Bucky turns to Steve. “Tell me I’m wrong.”

  
  


Steve snipes back to Bucky, “And I don’t suck your dick?” 

  
  


Once his own words dawn on him, Steve turns an even darker shade of red. Peter nods at Steve though. “Thank you for being on our side.”

  
  


Turning to look at them with a clear apology on his face, Steve says, “Sorry, Peter, but I think you’re a bottom, too.”

  
  


Wade throws his hands up. “Even Captain Goody-two-shoes won’t listen to us? Is there anything we could say that would make you believe us?”

  
  


There’s a chorus of ‘no’s and head shaking as the couple finally makes their way over to their seats to start the movie. Peter sits down on the couch next to Bucky so Wade can sit on the ground and drop his head into Peter’s lap. They start the movie as a plan formulates in Wade’s mind.

  
  
  
  
  


“Fuck Peter! Oh my god! Fuck me harder! Peter!”

  
  


Tony looks to Steve with a pain crumpled face. Steve’s face reflects the sentiment as he whispers to Tony, “Should we tell them that we can hear them?”

  
  


Looking for some sort of assistance, Tony sees Clint taking off his hearing aids with a wince, and Nat shares a conspiratorial look with Bucky. Clearly no one is jumping at the chance, so Tony lets out a long breath, prolonging the inevitable. 

  
  


“I want you to cum in me as deep as you can, Daddy. God, you’re hitting it so good. Right there. Oh god, right there.”

  
  


Tony slaps his hands on his thighs as he stands up with a groan. Pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, Tony trudges down the hallway to the recreational rooms. (Knowing this was happening in their gym made it all the worse.) This is exactly why Tony had the bedrooms soundproofed - expecting that the  _ bedrooms _ would be used for this kind of activity. As he approaches the offensive door, the sound of skin slapping and wood floors creaking assaults his ears. 

  
  


How hard must they be going at if a gym built to withstand the _Hulk_ was  creaking ?!

  
  


Not giving himself another second to ponder on  _ that _ scarring thought, Tony pounds his fist against the door. “We get it, Peter tops. Now kindly shut the fuck up and stop defiling my intern in the gym for  _ public use _ . Even Manchurian Candidate can’t stand this kind of torture.”

  
  


Tony couldn’t help but grimace at the frantic rustling of clothes and a belt buckle being clipped. Before he could learn anything more that even his trusty single-malt scotch couldn’t erase, Tony put some pep in his step on his way back to the common area. Every one breathed a sigh of relief at the tranquil quiet.

  
  
  
  
  


Peter and Wade, fully clothed and two feet apart, couldn’t stifle their laughter any longer as they heard Tony’s hasty retreat. Wade leaned over to nuzzle his nose into Peter’s neck to hide the fact that he could barely speak between giggles. “Seems like they bought it.”

  
  


Wiping away tears, Peter's voice drops to a surprisingly serious tone, “That’s what it sounds like, but did you seriously have to call me daddy?”

  
  


Wade, who had just barely gotten his breathing under control, burst back into hysterics.


End file.
